The present invention relates to a working vehicle having rear wheel fenders covering rear wheels.
In working vehicles such as tractors, left and right fenders are provided in both sides of an operator seat and arranged ranging from the front to the upper part of rear wheel tires so as to cover left and right rear wheels, respectively. As disclosed in JP 2008-296819 A, for example, these fenders are fixed to a body frame by bolts interposing plate-like attachment members fixed to the front end and the upper end of the fenders, so that the fenders expanding up to the outer end of the tires can be held at both side ends of the body.
However, there are inherent problems in terms of both material and assembly due to the complicated structure in which, in order to firmly hold the left and right fenders that are large parts covering the entire width of the rear wheel tires, an angular pipe member and the like are protruded to both sides from a transmission case to secure the support stiffness as the body frame and brackets are provided for attaching the fenders to the outer ends of the body frame.